I Might Like Her More Than I am Suppose Too
by rnl1993
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Derek & Casey are stepcousins,& they can't stand eachother in the beginning but will they end up being thrown together & having to become friends, maybe something more,its a lot better than it sounds full summary inside
1. The First Day Of School

**

* * *

Author's Note – _This is my first Life With Derek fan fic so please go a wee bit easy on me, sorry if there is spelling errors. I don't have a beta. If anyone is interested please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it would help me a lot if you told me what you thought. Also the characters might be a little OOC, but that's one_ of the reasons why it's called a fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer:** _I own **NOTHING** that involves Life With Derek, I just have a very big imagination._

**Summary -** _When Casey was 14 her mom Stephanie died and since her dad left when she was really little, so she moved in with her Aunt Nora (Stephanie's sister) and younger cousin Lizzie, who was already like a sister to her anyway. Nora was single and she met George who had 2 sons Derek and Edwin and a daughter Marti. They got married and are now living in the same house. It's basically kind of like the show except Casey and Derek are step-cousins. Nora, Lizzie and Casey have been living in the with the Venturi's for about 3 months now and Christmas break just ended so Casey is going to finish off the rest of the school year at Derek's school. Oh and Casey kept her last name the same._

**

* * *

Chapter One – First Day of School **

_**Venturi House/ Kitchen**_

"Derek hurry up or you're going to be late for school." Nora yelled from the kitchen then looked at her niece who was basically a daughter to her. "Case, can you go and get Derek for me. We still have to go see the principal and everything this morning."

"Sure." Casey said to her aunt, as she got up the table leaving her plate of food there as she headed up the stairs. She passed her step-cousin Edwin on the way up. "Hey Edwin, You know where Derek is?"

"Hey and he is still asleep in his room."

"Oh joy. I get to wake him up." Casey muttered to herself as she headed towards Derek's bedroom.

_**Derek's Room**_

Casey opened the door walked in headed straight for the curtains and pulled them back all the way. "Time too get up Derek!!! We have school today and did you forget that today is MY first day of school and I don't want to be known as the girl who always gets to school late!!" Casey said as she started shaking the big lump on the bed. The only response she got was a groan. "DEREK!!! Come on get up now!!!"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" was all that Derek mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. Casey shook her head, "You leave me no choice Venturi." She grabbed the bottom of the blankets and pulled them off of the bed, which caused Derek to shoot up out of bed, "What the hell, it's freezing!!!" Derek yelled at her.

"Just get dressed we have to get going soon." Casey replied and walked out of his room and back into the kitchen.

Casey returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face, "He's awake now." She continued to eat breakfast with everyone else.

About 10 minutes later Derek comes down walking down the stairs. "Finally, you decided to grace us with your presence." Lizzie quipped. Casey tossed Derek a package of pop tarts as she headed towards the front door.

"We've already waited as long as we could its time to go so you'll have to eat in the car." Casey replied to his questioning look.

"Whatever, just remember today you don't know who I am ok? I can't have people knowing I'm related to you go around the school, you know what that could do to my reputation?" Derek said as he followed Casey out the front door and into the car where Nora was waiting.

Casey climbed into the front seat of the car. "Does it look like I care Derek? I have much better things to do than go around telling everyone I am related to you."

"Hey that's enough from the both of you. I swear all you ever do is bicker like an old married couple." Nora told the two teens as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the high school.

"Ewww that's just gross Nora!!" Derek commented while Casey rolled her eyes.

Nora ignored the comment and asked Casey. "So are you nervous honey?"

"A little I guess. I just hope everything goes ok today." Casey replied with a smile.

"You'll do just fine." Nora said as she pulled up to the front of the school. "Ok now Derek I need you to show Casey where the front office is for me, because I have to get back home to get the others ready for school." Nora continued as both Casey and Derek started getting out of the car.

"But…" Derek started but stopped when Nora gave him a look that basically meant, _'Do it or else.'_ "Fine." Derek said and shut the back door with a little more than needed force. "Come on and hurry up. I have things to do." Derek continued and Casey just followed him, up the few steps and into the high school. _'Well, this is gonna be fun'_ Casey thought to herself sarcastically as she followed.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think and weather or not I should continue. It will probably be a Dasey later on. Please review. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. **_


	2. Everyone Please Welcome Casey McDonald

**

* * *

Author's Note – Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy t his chapter, also I forgot what the name of the high school was if anyone knows could you please tell me that would help me out a lot. Thanks!!! **

Special Thanks to both **'princetongirl'** , **'xx rachel mistake' **and** soulmatesDC **for reviewing and thanks to anyone else who took the time to read this story.

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Everyone Please Welcome Casey McDonald **

"Ms. McDonald the principal will see you now." A woman who was sitting at a desk in the front office said looking up from her desk and smiling at Casey who stood up from one of the chairs that were lined up against a wall, she had been waiting for about only 10 minutes. Derek didn't even take her all the way to the front office, so she had to ask another student to help her.

After meeting with the principal Casey was given her class schedule, locker combination, and a map of the school. The bell for 1st hour had rung about 10 minutes before. So she wondered down the halls for a little while and couldn't find her locker so she gave up and decided to try and find her class. Luckily she found it quickly. She opened the door to the class and everyone's attention turned towards her. _'Great, now they are all looking at me.'_ Casey thought.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked, she looked to be around her mid 30's.

"Oh, yeah um I'm Casey, I'm new here." Casey said and handed the teacher a slip that the front office had given her earlier. The teacher looked at it and nodded.

"Well then welcome to Language arts, I'm Ms. Dawns." Ms. Dawns said to Casey then faced the rest of the class, "Class we have a new student please welcome Casey McDonald." There was a round of hey Casey's and hi's'.

"Casey please, take a seat… there is an empty one right next to Mr. Venturi. Mr. Venturi raise your hand please." Ms. Dawns said.

'_WHAT?!, you've got to be kidding me!!!!'_ Was what went through both Casey and Derek's heads' at the same time. Derek reluctantly raised his hand and Casey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she sat down.

"Casey is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Dawns asked

"Uh, no not really." Casey said trying to be polite but all she wanted was to not be the center of attention.

Ms. Dawns looked slightly disappointed and then said, "Oh ok well everyone please turn to page 235 in your textbooks, Casey you'll have to look off of Mr. Venturi's until you have the time to go to the library and get your own copy."

'_Oh this day is already heading down hill._' Casey thought as she leaned over towards Derek's desk and he scooted the book over towards Casey a little, he was now glaring at the book and thinking if he glared at it long enough it would burst into flames. No such luck.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?'_ Derek thought to himself.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I know it's a very short chapter and they will get longer but I just wanted to get this up right now. Please R&R!!!!! **_


	3. Bumping into People

**_

* * *

Author's Note- Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to those who took the time to read this, anyway I promised a longer chapter so here is one. Please enjoy and most of my chapters are longer than this. Anyway please R&R!! Also I know that in the show Emily lives next door, in this story she lives across the street._****

* * *

Chapter Three –Bumping into People Sometimes Has its Perks**

_**Hallway**_

The bell rang signaling the end of 1st hour. As per usual Derek was the first one out of class. Casey gathered her belongings and again went in search of her locker. She was looking down at the map when she bumped into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." Casey said and saw a girl who had a friendly smile on her face. "It's ok, so are you new?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I just started today and not only can I not find my classes I can't even find my locker. I'm Casey by the way." Casey said.

"Emily, here let me see your schedule." Emily said and Casey handed Emily her schedule. "What's your locker number?"

"Oh, locker 437"

"That's down the same hall as mine come on I'll show you and then I can show you your next class because it's the same as mine." Emily said handing Casey back her schedule and started heading down the hallway.

"Really, that would be great thanks." Casey said smiling, _'Maybe be going here won't be so bad after all.'_

"Here we are." Emily said stopping in front of a locker. "Mine's down there and I need to get a couple of things so I'll be right back."

"Ok, thanks again."

"No problem." Emily said and headed towards her own locker. While Casey put in the combination for her own and opened it. She set some things in it and then closed it again and looked around. She was looking at all the posters on the walls. They were filled with tons of after school activities and stuff like that.

"Ok, you ready?" Emily asked coming towards Casey again.

"Yeah lets go to…" she looked at her schedule. "Biology class? ...That should be fun." Casey finished somewhat sarcastically. Even though she did good in school didn't mean that she had to enjoy all of the subjects.

"Yea that's the response most of us have." Emily stated and pulled Casey down the hall a little.

_**Biology/ Science Class**_

Casey was early this time to class so she went up to the teacher again. "Hi I'm Casey McDonald."

"Casey McDonald, your new correct?" the teacher, an old balding man asked looking up from a stack of papers on his desk.

"Correct." Casey said.

"Well I am Mr. Hans welcome, and please take a seat." Casey nodded and headed towards Emily who had saved her a seat at one of the lab benches towards the back of the room, back at Casey's old school she usually sat in the front and of course she was know as a goody-two shoes back at her old school and had very little friends, _'It's ok to sit back here, I have a chance to start out fresh, I can be a popular girl if I want.' _Casey thought to herself as she sat down.

The bell had just rang for class to begin when Derek and another boy who had a dark shade of blonde shaggy hair, walked into the classroom.

"Ah well if it isn't the infamous duo, not a even a week into the new semester and your already later for my class." Mr. Hans said in a bored tone as if it was a usual occurrence.

"Well you see Mr. Hans, Sam and I were on our way to class when Ms. Connors asked us to help her out with something important and forgot to give us a late pass." Derek said, while smiling at the teacher while the guy named Sam just nodded his head going along with Derek's excuse, after he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please just take a seat so I can continue with the class." Mr. Hans said.

Both Sam and Derek smirked and when to the back of the class room. They sat in the row behind Emily and Casey, a few tables over.

"Hey dude who's the new girl?" Sam asked whispering to Derek.

"Don't know," Derek said, not even looking in the direction Sam was looking..

"She's Cute" Sam finished, Derek slightly flinched.

"You're blind!!" Derek said to Sam.

"Whatever." Sam said.

'_Gross!! She is my cousin!! Not even my cousin actually she's my step-cousin. Then why am I so bothered about Sam saying she looked hot. I'm probably just being protective, yeah that's it.'_ Derek thought.

Meanwhile at the same time when Derek and Sam had first walked into the classroom.

"Ok, that's Derek Venturi and his best friend Sam. Derek is like the hottest and most popular guy at school. Every girl wants to date him so you'll have to get in line." Emily explained to Casey.

"Ugh, please like I'd ever want to go out with Derek." Casey said with distain clearly evident in her voice.

"Wait! First off you know Derek? I thought you were new and secondly why on earth would you not want to go out with Derek Venturi??" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Because not only is he a jerk, I also live with him. He's my step-cousin." Casey said while sighing.

"Oh my gosh your joking right?" Casey shook her head, "You are the luckiest girl alive, living with Derek Venturi."

"You always have to say his whole name?" Casey asked.

"Sorry it's a habit. Anyway… wait step-cousin. Then why are you living with him?"

"Oh well a couple of years ago my mom… passed away and my aunt Nora, Derek's new step-mother took me in. Also don't tell anyone that I'm Derek's step-cousin. He doesn't want anyone to know. He said it would put his reputation on the line." Casey explained while rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Oh my… I am so sorry Casey. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you being related to Derek." Emily said and you could tell she was really sorry.

"It's ok. But tell me more about Sam. He's cute." Casey said and looked over her shoulder towards the table that Sam and Derek were sitting at, they seemed to be having their own conversation.

Emily grinned. "Well he his Derek's best friend. They've known each other since they were really little. I'm surprised you haven't already met him. He's usually always over at Derek's house. By the way the only reason I know this is because I live across the street from Derek's and well now your house…"

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Wow class is over already." Emily stated in surprise.

"Great and I didn't even take any notes or anything." Casey said, but was panicking slightly on the inside at the thought of not taking notes. _'Great what if we have a quiz over what we learned today!'_ she thought but was clamed down by what Emily said after.

"Don't worry it's the first day back from winter break. Most of the teachers are just telling us what we are going to learn the semester. Nothing that important." Emily old Casey as they walked out of the classroom.

_**Hallway**_

"Well I need to go to the library to get my school books so I won't have to share with anyone. Can you point me in the right direction?" Casey said.

"Yea, ok go down this hall make a left, go up the stairs, then make a right and it's at the end of the hallway." Emily said and then started walking off, "I'll see you later at Casey."

"Bye" Casey said then started walking in the direction that Emily had pointed too.

After reaching the library and getting all of her text books Casey started to make her way back the way she came and hoped she would remember how to get to her locker from Biology class and was very grateful that this was her free period.

As she was going down the stairs since she had about 5 text books in her arms she couldn't see very well so she didn't see the backpack or the guy sitting on the stairs and tripped on his backpack. Her textbooks went flying and she was starting to fall as well when someone caught her. Then let her go as soon as she had steadied herself.

"Whoa, you ok there? I'm sorry my backpack was in the way." Casey heard a male voice and turned around to see no one other then Sam.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's not your fault I was holding the books and I couldn't see were I was going…" Casey said while blushing slightly. She started to pick up her textbooks.

"Here let my help you." Sam said and bent down to help Casey. He handed her a few books. "You're new aren't you?" Casey nodded her head.

"Well I'm Sam and you are?" Sam said.

"Oh my names Casey, Casey McDonald."

"Nice to meet you Casey."

"Me you too, I mean nice to meet you too. Well I probably should get going free periods almost over and I still have to take these to my locker." Casey said coming up with an excuse to get away from Sam. _'Great job Case, make your self look like a complete idiot.'_

"Oh, well I'll see you around." Sam said and Casey said yeah then she headed back towards the library. "Weren't you heading that way?" Sam asked her.

"Oh yeah your right. Anyway thanks again. Later." Casey said hoping her face wasn't turning bright red as she past him, and then as soon as she turned the corner, breathed a sigh of relief. "Smooth McDonald, real smooth." Casey mumbled to herself.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – I hope you liked it and it was longer. Also please people if your reading this could you just take a minute to review, even a simple 'update soon' would be nice, because I want to know if people are reading this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**_


	4. PLEASE READ THIS

**Author's Note – Hey everyone I'm sorry this is not a chapter but one of my friends made a movie trailer for this story so here is the link to it. She did a great job and it kind of gives you a peak at what the future of the story.**

**The link to the video is on my profile please check it out!!!!**

**also here it is just take away the (dot) and replace them with periods and take away the spaces**

http : // www(dot)youtube(dot)com /watch?v=DqUD8O4f_N4

**Thanks**

**-Rebecca a.k.a. RNL1993**


	5. Walks Home

* * *

**Author's Note –** thank for reviews the author's not e knowing that people liked it encouraged me to write this so special thanks to **dazzled by topaz **and **jeytonlover **you both rock!! This chapter is dedicated you the two of you **RAWR-IKICKBUTT, monkeypants17, AudreyValentina, princetongirl, Rae**, and **Becky**. Thank you guys for the reviews.  
Also thank you everyone else who has already reviewed!! PS: This is a short chapter but I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging. It's not my best but it's something.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Walks Home**

As the rest of the school day went on it was uneventful, she had sat next to Emily during lunch and the teachers just introduced her again, nothing really had happened. So when the final bell rang everyone had left in a hurry.

Since neither Derek nor Casey could drive yet they both had to walk home. Of course Derek being Derek was walking behind Casey because he had hung around the school to _'chat with the ladies'_ as he had earlier said.

Casey was listening to her MP3 player when Derek decided to scare her. He ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Casey does your face hurt? Cause its killing me?" he said and chuckled at his own dumb joke. Casey jumped and pulled one of her earphones out, "What the, ugh Derek don't do that, you scared me." Casey said.

"Well then I mission accomplished." Derek said while smiling.

"Ugh jeez you are so… ugh... you know most people usually ask, _'how was your first day of school Casey'_ but no you have to say one of the oldest and dumbest jokes known to man. Marti could probably come up with a better one." Casey said while shrugging Derek's arm off her shoulders then shoved her MP3 into her bag.

"Hey! First of all I am offended by that, Marti so couldn't come up a joke better then me and secondly that joke is a classic." Derek stated.

"Why are you even talking to me?? Aren't you afraid someone from school will see you with me?" Casey asks.

"Nope everyone else has already left and most don't live this way." Derek stated.

"Oh well gee in that case why don't we hold hands and skip." Casey said in a very sarcastic tone. _(Ok I stole that line from Jess on Gilmore Girls)_

"Is it just me or am I sensing some hostility??" Derek asked.

"Wow_ Der _your skills of deduction are impeccable." She said using the name she had heard all the girls at school using.

"Ok what did I do??" Derek asked even though he already knew.

"Well let's see first you almost made me late for my first day of school, then you didn't even take me all the way to the front office which by the way should be in the front of the school hence the name, 'FRONT office'. So I was wondering around school like an idiot for a while until someone asked me if I need help and then I WAS late for my first class which I now have to sit by you in!!" Casey ranted while saying all of that in one breath. "So to answer your question yes Derek you're correct." She said referring to his earlier comment.

Derek was about to say something but they had reached the house and Casey just looked at him, "Well this hasn't been fun let's not do it again." And then she walked into the house. Leaving him standing outside of the house, "What the hell?" he said to himself while shaking him head and heading inside.


	6. How Was Your Day

**Author's Note **_– _**Ok I would like to apologize for the serious lack of update. But I had lost my muse and motivation for this story hence the lack of update. Here is another chapter it's short but it's something.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – How Was Your Day?

"Hey honey how was your first day of school?" Nora asked Casey as she stormed into the house. Casey sighed and then smiled at her aunt and she sat down next to her.

"It was eventful first Derek didn't take me all the way to the front office so I ended up being late to my first class and……." Casey went on explaining to Nora in the clip-notes version. "But there is one guy…" Casey started with a grin on her face.

Just then Marti bounded down the stairs and turned on the television with the volume loud completely ignoring Nora and Casey. "Um Marti me and Nora where talking." Casey said in a nice tone to Marti.

Marti was sitting on the ground in front of the television with her sir monks a lot, turned around and looked at Casey and Nora. "Sorry but I wanna watch cartoons." She said and turned back to the TV. Casey just gave Nora a look and shook her head slightly. _'Jeez there all almost like Derek, well at least she said sorry.'_ Casey thought.

"Come on Case let's go into the kitchen and have some lemonade." Nora said and as they we heading towards the kitchen Casey pushed Derek, but it didn't have much of an effect because he was sitting down.

Nora and Casey walked into the kitchen and Nora poured both herself and Casey a glass of lemonade as Casey sat on one of the stools next to the island and Nora leaned against it.

"So we were you? Oh yes something about a boy." Nora said then a giddy looking expression appeared on her face. "So who is he??" she asked, like a young gossiping teenager.

"Ok well his name is Sam apparently he's a friend of Derek's. I guess I'll just have to look past that. Anyway he is really cute and today when I was coming back from the library I couldn't see and I tripped on the stairs but he caught me and he is so cute!! Of course me being me I ended up acting like a dork."

Derek walked into the house and towards the kitchen still shaking his head at the craziness of his step-cousin and caught the end of the conversation that was happening in the kitchen.

"…I tripped on the stairs but he caught me and he is so cute!! Of course me being me I ended up acting like a dork." Casey ranted to Nora in the kitchen as Derek walked in and headed towards the fridge. Casey glared as she caught sight of Derek.

"Hey Derek." Nora said happily and then leaned on the counter and looked at Casey. "Well he sounds very nice and I'm sure you didn't act as bad as you say you did Casey." Nora told her with a smile.

Casey smiled at her aunt. "Ok thanks Nora. You always know what to say." Casey said and hugged her aunt.

"Ah your welcome sweetie." Nora said and hugged her niece back.

They suddenly heard a gagging sound and turned to look at Derek who was holding the open milk carton and Casey gave him a look of disgust. "You know others drink from that cartoon to not just you!" she said to him while crossing her arms. Derek standing in ront of the fridge with the door open pulled the carton away from his mouth he then belched loudly and looked at Casey. "You want some?" he asked with a slight smirk and held out the carton to her.

With a look of disgust still on her face she shook her head. "No thanks I'm good, you know you should try using a glass next time. Like civilized people!" she said to him then picked up her backpack. "Thanks again Nora. I'll be in my room doing my homework." She said to her, gave Derek one last look and shook her head while exiting the room and heading towards her room to work.

"Chicks." Derek muttered and headed into the living room to watch TV. "Sorry Smarti I wanna watch my show now." He said to his younger sister in a nice tone a much nicer tone the once he used with Casey. He took the remote and settled into his favorite recliner and watched TV.


End file.
